The present invention refers to a corral or farm gate latch, which is specifically adapted for the type of gate which can be swung in both directions from the centre axis. This type of gate closer latch simply provides a secure closed position for a gate that opens in either direction.
In the prior art, the most popular style of gate latch is the gravity latch that draws the latch plate down to an extending striker bar operable only from one side of the gate.
Another very common type is the thumb latch which has a release bar that expands through the gate to operate a flat lever style of bolt that is fastened to the fence post via a metal fastening bracket.
There are also two types of barrel-bolt gate latches obtainable; a mechanical bolt slide type requiring human assistance and a spring aided pin which will automatically close on its own as the gate is closed. These types are very unforgiving of any movement in the gate or post structure, therefore requiring regular adjustment.